The Botanical Core will facilitate the work of all three Research Projects, the Animal Core and the Pilot Research Programs by performing the following tasks: Greenhouse-based cultivation of source plants and optimization of bioactives production, Production of botanical therapeutics for the Center's research, pre-clinical and clinical studies and pilot research programs, Activity guided isolation of bioactives and characterization of their interactions, Analytical and structural chemistry support for the research activities and pre-clinical and clinical studies, Quality control and botanical authentication. The Botanical Core will also perform research activities dedicated to discovering novel botanical therapeutics, which will be studied by the Pilot Research Programs. The Botanical Core will be located and led from Rutgers University (Dr. Raskin - Core Leader) with some work subcontracted to Louisiana State University Agricultural Center (Dr. Liu - Core Co-Leader). The Core will utilize recently developed methods for the discovery, characterization, standardization and production of bioactives proven successful in developing novel botanicals that are currently in clinical trials. It will effectively leverage resources, expertise, equipment and greenhouse facilities available at Dr. Raskin's laboratory as a result of industry-supported programs and NTH-NSF-USDA-funded International Cooperative Biodiversity Groups (ICBG) grant for natural product bioprospecting.